theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Inspector Gadget reacts to The Powerpuff Girls' Christmas Party (Feat. Astro Boy)
Transcript * Inspector Gadget: "Hello, my go-go Gadget fellas, Gadget here! I am here to react to something, kids. I felt like making reaction videos like this, because...I don't know. Me and Penny are tired of kicking Dr. Claw's butt everyday nonstop. But, anyways. This should be so much fun! Today, we are going to be reacting to the Powerpuff Girls' Christmas Party. Wowzers! This is going to be so hilarious, I can tell. So, if you didn't watch the video yet, watch it first and then subscribe to the Antoons channel if you haven't done it so. Alrighty, everyone! Go-go Gadget begin!" * Narrator: What a super thrilling evening for a- (Astro Boy lands right by the cartoon all stars' apartment where the Powerpuff Girls' Christmas party's taking place) * Inspector Gadget: "Hi-ya, Astro Boy! Where have you been?" * Astro Boy: "oh hi there, Astro Boy, (Astro Boy enters the entire building.) you don't wanna be late for this entire Christmas house party. * Insepctor Gadget: "Looks like he's having a Christmas party with the Powerpuff Girls." * Astro Boy: "Hey, girls, look what I brought." * Blossom: "Oh good, Astro Boy," * Bubbles: "you got the secret Santa gift," * Inspector Gadget: "Nice secret Santa gift." * Robin: "and some freshly baked brownies with no pecans in them 'cause I'm allergic to pecans." * Inspector Gadget: "Mmmmmm...brownies!" * Blisstina: "I'll put your secret Santa gift over there with everybody's secret Santa gifts and the brownies with the other Christmas party snack foods as well." * (Blisstina puts Astro Boy's secret Santa gift on the secret Santa gift table and the wrapped plate of brownies on the Christmas party snack food table as well.) * Inspector Gadget: "Wowzers! Blisstina's got Astro Boy's secret Santa gift on the secret Santa table." * Professor Utonium: "So, Astro Boy, girls, what do you wanna do around here?" * Blossom: "How 'bout we do Christmas tree and wreath cookie decorating?" * Buttercup: "Say, that's a wonderful idea." * Inspector Gadget: "Oh, boy! I love Christmas tree and wreath cookie decorating so much!" * (Astro Boy and the Powerpuff Girls sit around and do Christmas tree and wreath cookie decorating with Robin, Mac, Bloo, and Eduardo.) * Inspector Gadget: "I love those cookies with frosting and sprinkles." * (Their Christmas tree and wreath cookies are now decorated with green frosting and red and green sprinkles on them.) * Mac: "Wow, you guys," * Bloo: "look at that," * Eduardo: "Your Christmas tree and wreath cookies look fantástico." * Inspector Gadget: "Eduardo's speaking Mexican and Spanish." * Robin: "We know," * Blossom: "it was just way too easy," * Bubbles: "let's do some crossword puzzles and make popsicle stick ornaments." * Inspector Gadget: "Crossword puzzles? Popsicle stick ornaments? Excellent!" * (Astro Boy, the Powerpuff Girls and the others do some crossword puzzles with Blisstina, Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Grim and Pudd'n.) * Astro Boy: "Okay, I got it, what's the name of the Frosty the Snowman music writer?" * Billy: "Let me guess: Jack Rollins." * Inspector Gadget: "I thought it was performed by Jimmy Durante." * Astro Boy: "Well, Billy, you got that 1 right." * Mandy: "I never knew Billy could remember where to find those crossword puzzle clues." * Inspector Gadget: "Me too." * Mayor: "And now it's time for a Christmas karaoke routine." * Insepctor Gadget: "Wowzers! I can't wait to hear them sing Christmas karaoke!" * (Robin goes right over the karaoke machine.) * [Santa Claus Is Coming To Town On karaoke Machine] * Robin: You better watch out you better not cry you better not pout I'm telling you why ** Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Billy: Santa Claus is coming to town * Inspector Gadget: "Wow, good singing! I can sing along with them too if I want." Category:Reacts